Lilac vs Cammy
Lilac vs Cammy is a semi-final fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Semi-Final Match 1! Lilac from Freedom Planet (nominated by KnivesFlyYouDie) takes on Cammy from Street Fighter (nominated by Peep4Life)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for semi-final action!" the announcer roared, to which the crowd responded with thunderous applause and excited cheers. "16 combatants have become 4, and soon, there will only be two. But the question is who? Who has enough will and perseverance to make it all the way?" (Cues music) Portals emerged at either side of the arena, and Lilac and Cammy stepped through. Lilac bared her fists at her opponent. "That spot in the finals is as good as mine!" she smirked. Cammy readjusted her gloves in preparation. "This just keeps getting weirder." she muttered to herself. HERE WE GO! Lilac opened up on the offensive, charging towards Cammy at high speed. The Street Fighter anticipated the early onslaught and countered with a spinning kick to Lilac's gut, stopping her in her tracks. She then followed up with kicks and quick jabs to her foe before punting her away. Lilac gathered herself and ran towards Cammy again, this time running around her and swinging her leg round, clocking Cammy in the back with a kick. Lilac then struck her opponent multiple times with lashes from her hair, then pushed her back with a drop kick. Cammy staggered back but was generally unharmed. Cammy re-entered the fray with a Spiral Arrow attack, driving her boots into Lilac's chin, sending the young dragon into the air, where Cammy unloaded with spinning kicks and a hurricanrana, dragging her back to the ground. The Street Fighter unloaded with punches to Lilac's face, which made the dragon raise her arms in defense. Lilac grabbed Cammy's arms and kicked her in the chest with both legs, pushing the Street Fighter away. This bought Lilac some time. She closed the distance again and struck Cammy with a Rising Slash, sending the Street Fighter into the air, where Lilac then struck her with a Dragon Cyclone, sending her opponent tumbling. Lilac's offense continued in the form of a speedy kick to the descending Street Fighter, who recovered and spun away in time, cleanly dodging Lilac's attack and allowing her to crash into the forcefield. The dragon ricocheted off the forcefield and Cammy executed her Cannon Spike, driving her boot into Lilac's back, then wrapping her arm around her opponent's neck, dragging them back down to the ground. Cammy flipped away from her grounded opponent, taking time to recover from her injuries. However, it wasn't long until Lilac was standing up again, still itching to finish the fight, but also showing the effects of the battle. "Not bad, missy. But I'm still gonna win this!" the young dragon promised. Cammy wasn't convinced and made her way towards Lilac, who had also charged for Cammy. The two semi-finalists traded punches and kicks for a while, but it was Cammy who was a touch faster and a touch stronger. She blocked a kick from Lilac and delivered a spinning kick of her own to the side of the dragon's face. Lilac staggered back but immediately swung for Cammy again. This time, Cammy dodged the attack and trapped Lilac's arm under hers, then delivering a powerful kick to Lilac's arm. A loud snap permeated the arena, followed by Lilac's screams of pain. Lilac dropped to her knees and Cammy put the young dragon out of her misery, delivering a Spiral Arrow to the back of Lilac's neck, snapping it. Lilac's body collapsed lifeless to the floor and the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Cammy had reached the finals, and was one step closer to answers. DBX! Conclusion "Man, that was a close one! Kinda didn't want this fight to end, but the undefeated Cammy makes her way into the final round! This battle's winner is Cammy!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights